dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
The Warden/Voice Sets/Wise
This is a list of dialogue used in combat and exploration for the Wise voice set for the Warden. Battle commencement Any *"Be careful now." *"Careful! I think they've seen us!" *"Enemies approaching!" *"More enemies ahead!" *"We must not exhaust our supplies!" Dwarven warden only *"We fight for honor!" Encountering beasts *"Let us dispatch them, and quickly!" *"These creatures have no true reason to fight us!" *"What manner of beast is this?" *"Wild creatures ahead!" Encountering darkspawn *"Darkspawn!" *"The darkspawn have sensed us!" *"There! More of the fiends ahead!" Encountering dragons *"Dragons are not to be toyed with!" *"It's incredible...!" *"We must be careful against this." Encountering undead or demons *"Do not let them overwhelm us!" *"These things can have unusual powers. Be wary!" In battle Any *"Away with you!" *"Back!" *"Behind you!" *"Best be wary!" *"Blast!" *"By the Maker!" *"Careful!" *"Come! Let us end this!" *"Damn you!" *"Don't be a fool!" *"Don't give them the advantage!" *"Enough!" *"Get off!" *"Have you no concern for your own existence?" *"If we must fight, let us do it quickly!" *"Let us end this." *"More the fools, they!" *"No!" *"No quarter shall be given!" *"Now we do battle!" *"Now you fall!" *"Oh! Blast it!" *"Quickly! We must fight!" *"There is no glory in bloodshed!" *"We must gain the advantage!" *"Watch out!" Dwarven warden only *"Paragons watch over me!" Manual selection *"Here!" *"I am armed." *"I am ready." *"I will do it." *"Send me." Missed attack *"Missed!" Unsuccessful attack *"I must do something else." *"I must try another tactic." Successful kill *"Foolish!" *"Good! Another down." *"It is a fine thing we've done." *"Most excellent!" *"Our skill has won the day!" Battle condition Low health *"I need assistance!" *"I need healing!" *"This isn't good--I'm wounded!" Very low health *"Heal me, please!" *"I am sorry..." *"This is too much...!" Low mana/stamina *"I must maintain." *"I need a moment of rest." Very low mana/stamina *"I cannot continue." *"I am exhausted." Upon revival *"I believe I took a bad shot in that fight." *"I'm sorry. I was not able to see the end of it." *"Serves me right for not paying attention." Exploration Any *"As you say." *"It is begun." *"I shall do it." *"It shall be done." *"Very well." *"Yes." Activating/Deactivating mode *"I will help however I can." *"I swear, when this is over..." *"Let us be on our way." *"Perhaps we should take the time to review what we've learned?" *"There's much to do, and little enough time to do it." *"We have much to do." *"What would you like?" *"You would like something?" Activating stealth *"Sometimes silence is best." Detecting traps *"It's a trap!" *"Look there--a cunning trap." Successful lock-picking *"Finished." *"I am done." *"It is over." *"The task is finished." *"What now?" Unsuccessful lock-picking *"Impossible!" *"No, I cannot." *"Think again." Area-specific Encountering lyrium veins (if the Warden is a dwarf) *"I have lost concentration!" *"My weapon does nothing." *"I have lost the spell!" *"No! It is gone!" Encountering the Tears in the Veil in the Blackmarsh *"Are you quite sure?" Category:Dragon Age: Origins dialogues